


Happily ever after

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Just a short fic about them getting married





	Happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> So just a really short fic, but I had this idea and needed to write it down.  
> Probably quite a few typos (feel free to point them out to me) but again english is not my main language so don't be to hard.  
> I hope you'll still enjoy this and it would mean a lot to me if you leave a kudo or comment

„Marry me!“ JR said to the man in his arms. He held Ian close against his chest. He was using one hand to hold him close, and the other was entangled in the younger man’s hair. Ian had cut it down a little bit again not totally short but maybe to 5 to 10 centimetre so just long enough that they were curled a little bit but not so long that you wouldn’t consider it short. JR loved to let his hands wonder trough his boyfriend’s soft hair so he was glad that he hadn’t cut it completely short again. And he liked that Ian had kept the beard as well, always perfectly trimmed.

“What?” Ian gave back and turned around to look in JR’s eyes.

“Marry me Bobo.”  The older one repeated himself. He had a soft smile on his lips that made his eyes sparkle.

“We haven’t even told anybody about us expect our close family...” Ian said.

“Let’s publish it with a marriage than. I don’t care what people are going to say because this right now, you in my arms and just the two of us is what makes me happy. _You_ are the one that makes me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And not just hidden in plain sight. I want everybody to know that you are mine and I am yours! So will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?” JR asked again, his eyes never leaving Ian’s.

“Yes!” Ian said enthusiastic and kissed his boyfriend, no not boyfriend _fiancé_. “Of course I’ll marry you.” He added before claiming JR’s lips again. They kissed for a few moments until there were no oxygen left and they had to separate to gasp for air.

“But I have to say I’m a little disappointed that I don’t get a ring.” Ian mocked with a smile.

“I have a ring.” JR said and Ian looked at him with surprise. “And I actually had a plan. I even learned how to cook so I could make you your favourite food before going down on my knee and I asked your dad for his blessing but this right now you lying in my arms makes me just so happy and I never want to let go of you so it kind of just slipped before I could think about it.” JR confessed.

Ian’s smile widened.

“You learned how to cook?” He asked sceptical. “That I’ll have to see and taste before I can believe it.” He teased. “But I have one condition before I marry you.” Ian continued. “You have to move in with me. I mean you’re kind of living here anyway...” “I thought you’ll never ask.” JR answered before rolling them around and burying the younger man underneath him.

++

“I can’t believe that I really get to call you my husband now.”

JR said while walking Ian back to their bedroom. He pressed him against a wall and had already freed him from his coat and tie.

“And that I can do this” he kissed him again, softer this time, framing Ian’s face with his hands. “Wherever I want and whenever I want.” Ian smiled and his whole face lit up even more, if that was even possible. He kissed the older man again before pressing their foreheads together.

“God I love you so much JR.”

“And I love you.” JR answered a little breathless from all the kissing. They just kept eye contact and smiled for a few moments before the urge of getting even closer, feeling skin on skin overtook them again.

 

 

Their wedding ceremony had been really small, just the two of them and their closest family, not because those were the only ones who knew about their relationship, but because they wanted it to just be the two of them and the people they loved the most. The honour of best man had gone to Ian’s brother and JR’s father, who cried during the whole ceremony, especially during the vows.

First Ian had declared that JR had always been his rock but that only after they first kissed had he realised just how much he needed him. That he had felt like he could finally breathe again. That suddenly everything made sense and he knew what his life had been missing. That he’s only whole with JR by his side and that he’ll do everything to keep him there.

Then JR had said that Ian was the love of his life, no doubt there, but that furthermore he was his best friend. That he could always tell him anything, knowing that Ian would listen and stay by his side no matter what. That from day one he didn’t need to pretend around Ian but could just be who he really was without being afraid of judgement. How he was the luckiest person alive because Ian had chosen him so now he could always fall asleep and wake up right next to him. How Ian’s smiles made his day and that he’ll do everything to get as many of them as he could even if that meant doing the dishes. When they were finally declared husband and husband the kiss was the most emotional kiss that they had ever shared and they had quite some emotional ones before.

They had decided to have a party with their closest friends in the afternoon. The house was already set with a buffet and everything so they didn’t have to worry about anything until later which led to spending the whole time in the bedroom. But who could blame them? They were newly married after all.

They were lying in bed, cuddled closely together, smiling. “Time to share our happiness?” Ian asked after a while. “Absolutely.” JR answered and his smile grew even bigger. They had already decided how to publish their relationship and had agreed that it was easiest over social media so they both reached for their phones. They had already received their wedding pictures so they each chose one to post.

JR chose a really simple one in black and white: Just his hand lying on top of Ian’s, finger slightly entangled and showing of both their wedding rings. He wrote “Happiest man alive” over it before uploading it.

Ian had chosen a black and white one as well but it was showing them both, mid waist and higher, Ian on the left side, JR on the right, JR’s left hand on his cheek with his ring clearly visible and their foreheads pressed together. Their eyes were locked and both of them were wearing a really big and proud smile. He just added “Just married” before posting it as well.

The notifications on their phones were already going crazy put they just put their phones away and returned to lying as close together as they could get. JR was playing with Ian’s hair again; both of them looked more than happy. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Bobo and I’m not planning on letting you go, like ever.” JR said while pressing a kiss to the younger man’s temple.

“Good, because I’m not planning on ever leaving. After all, you are my happily ever after.”


End file.
